Blíženci
by Tyra Hawking
Summary: Hodina Přeměňování, zvídavá Hermiona, jedna otázka a dlouhé vysvětlování. A samozřejmě Harry s Dracem navrch.


A/N Tohle je jen taková jednorázovka na odreagování. Napadlo mě to při psaní druhé povídky Gemini, proto jsem tomu de facto nechala stejný název, jen jsem ho přehodila do češtiny. A je už dost pozdě, tak shovívavost, prosím. J

* * *

 **Blíženci**

„Paní profesorko, paní profesorko!" hlásila se Hermiona a vyskakoval přitom ze židle, aby dostala ruku co nejvýš. Harry si všiml, že ji Draco v zadní lavici paroduje, ale tentokrát se mu nedivil. Jeho kamarádka vážně vypadala až nadmíru dychtivě. Dokonce to vzbudilo Rona z apatie. Přestal si čmárat do učebnice a nechápavě se podíval na Harryho. Harry však jen pokrčil rameny.

Profesorka konečně vzhlédla, s přísným výrazem sjela celou třídu a pohled se jí zastavil na hnědovlasé studentce. „Nějaké dotazy k samostatné práci, slečno Grangerová?" optala se profesorka McGonagallová a posunula si brýle na čele.

„To přímo ne, paní profesorko," zakroutila hlavou Hermiona, okamžitě ale pokračovala. „Měla bych dotaz ohledně jednoho pojmu. Našla jsem o něm zmínku v knihovně, ale nikde nebyl vysvětlen."

Profesorka polkla připomínku, že se klidně mohla zeptat po hodině a ne narušovat průběh hodiny. Na druhou stranu však musela přiznat, že slečna Grangerová byla svědomitá a pilná studentka. Proto se jí rozhodla opovědět na všetečné dotazy. „Jaký pojem?"

Hermiona nahlédla do svých poznámek. „Jednalo se o spojení Blíženců." Harry o ničem podobném nikdy neslyšel a podle výrazů ostatních nebyl jediný. Dokonce ani Ron nevypadal moudře, ale to před obědem nemuselo nic znamenat.

„O tomhle jsem neslyšela už věky," zamyslela se profesorka a postavila se, aby mohla při výkladu chodit po učebně, jak měla vždy ve zvyku. „Jedná se o kouzlo spojení. Je to velmi prastará a mocná magie. Říká se, že každý člověk má na světě dokonalý opak, tedy svého Blížence. Podle řecké mytologie byli Blíženci dvojčata, jeden smrtelný a druhý nesmrtelný. Zeus je však proměnil ve hvězdy, aby mohli být navždy spolu. Podle toho právě vzniklo pojmenování pro lidi, jimž je souzenou být spolu.

Je ovšem téměř nemožné Blížence nalézt, protože se mohou narodit kdekoliv na světě a kteroukoliv dobu. Váš přesný opak s velkou pravděpodobností už dávno nežije, nebo se ještě nenarodil. Přesto existuje mnoho lidí, kteří cestují po světě s cílem jej najít, a spojit se s ním.

V takovém případě pak dochází k prolnutí magie. Blíženci mají neuvěřitelnou moc a dokážou kouzla, která jsou mimo lidská chápání."

Všichni ve třídě poslouchali s napětím. Každý uvažoval, jak by asi vypadal jeho Blíženec. V očích mnoha studentů byly vidět představy o nekonečné moci. „Jak poznáme svého Blížence," vyhrkla Levandule Brownová zasněně. Představovala si vysokého snědého muže s vypracovanými svaly a velkým…charismatem.

„Jediný způsob, jak poznat svého Blížence je se jej dotknout. Kůže na kůži," vysvětlila profesorka a doufala, že tím mezi puberťáky ovládanými hormony nevyvolá vlnu dotyků. Už tak se občas zdálo nemožné, je udržet od sebe. Již teď viděla první náznaky. Například, jak se pan Weasley natáhl ke slečně Grangerové a letmo se dotkl její ruky a pak se zklamaně zaškaredil. Pan Goyle k profesorčině překvapení natáhl ruku k panu Malfoyovi, který ho okamžitě srazil a odtáhl se.

„Přesto existují i další indicie, jak svého Blížence poznat," pokračovala McGonagallová. „Zaprvé jsou mezi nimi vidět jasné fyzické rozdílnosti. Černovlasý a plavovlasý, jiná barva očí, odlišná tělesná konstituce a podobně. Výborným příkladem by byl například pan Potter s panem Malfoyem." Téměř okamžitě litovala, že něco takového řekla, protože ve třídě se spustil chaos. Chudák Harry se zakuckal a Ron ho musel křísit, Malfoy zčervenal jako rajče a pokoušel se zmizet a zbytek třídy zběsile štěbetalo.

„Tyto aspekty jsou ovšem velmi nespolehlivé, jelikož jsou snadno ovlivnitelné. Obarvením či ostříháním si vlasů nebo nadměrným přejídáním se…," pokoušela se třídu uklidnit. Naštěstí se jí to povedlo, protože všichni byli zapálení dozvědět se víc.

„Takže to může být v podstatě kdokoliv," vzdychla Parvati Patilová a zamyslela se, kolik kluků bude muset ošahat, tedy vyzkoušet, než HO konečně najde.

„Ano, jak říkám fyzické znaky jsou zrádné. Mohou vám však napovědět i další aspekty. Blíženci na sebe velmi výrazně reagují ještě před samotným dotykem. Zatímco po spojení fungují jako spřízněné duše a jsou de facto neoddělitelní, před spojením se jejich magie navzájem cítí. Proto se taky říká, že to mezi nimi jiskří. A to většinou nemusí znamenat v dobrém slova smyslu. Naopak se tvrdí, že před spojením se Blíženci nedokážou vystát."

Mladým kouzelníkům šrotovalo hlavě. Existuje někdo, koho nemohou k smrti vystát? Kdo je otravuje jenom tím, že dýchá? Kdo je dokáže vytočit jedním jediným slovem? Jediný Harry Potter měl okamžitě jasno. Jen na jednu osobu takhle reagoval, ale to byl zcela jiný případ. Avšak i Hermiona se otočila směrem k Malfoyovi a zamyšleně si jej prohlížela. „Doufám, že si nemyslíš, že ty a fretka…," vyhrkl tiše Ron a nahnul se k dívce blíž.

„Samozřejmě, že ne! Já už jsem se ho přece dotkla, když jsem mu dala pěstí," upozornila Rona, ale stejně se tvářila divně. A nebyla jediná. I profesorka McGonagallová nad něčím dumala. Pomalu přistoupila k jejich stolu blíž a pokusila se mluvit co nejtišeji. „Pane Pottere, čistě jen pro informaci, a teď to, prosím, neberte nijak zle, ale stalo se vám někdy, tedy už jste se někdy dotkl...ehm…pana Malfoye?"

Samozřejmě to slyšela celá třída a o vteřinu později nejspíš i celá škola, protože Levadule Brownová zaječela: „Panebože, vy si myslíte, že Harry a Malfoy jsou Blíženci?" Kdyby ji mohl Harry beztrestně proklít, na místě by to udělal. Bez rozpaků.

Zatímco Harry byl bílý jako stěna, Draco celý zrudl. Ani v tomhle se nemohli shodnout. Kdyby se profesorčina slova potvrdila, rudli by a bledli ve stejnou dobu?

„Jistě, že ne!" mávla McGonagallová rukou a vrátila se ke katedře. Doufala, že už bude konec hodiny, protože do něčeho takového se vůbec neměla nechat zatáhnout. „I když…" zamyslela se nahlas.

„Co i když?" vyhrkl Seamus. Všichni opět zpozorněli. Supi jedni.

„I když je pravda, že mi pan Potter a pan Malfoy jedny Blížence připomněli," pokývala hlavou a i hned pokračovala, protože věděla, že by ji jinak čekal příval otázek. „Za poslední známé Blížence jsou považováni Godric Nebelvír a Salazar Zmijozel. Nejprve mezi nimi byla velmi silná nevraživost. V podstatě spolu nedokázali vydržet v jedné místnosti. Byli naprosto rozdílní, v ničem se nedokázali shodnout, přestože měli na první pohled mnoho společného. Oba například milovali famfrpál a byli velmi dobrými letci. Měli nadání na kouzelnické souboje a přestavovali silné, ambiciózní jedince s vůdcovstvím v krvi."

Po těch slovech Hermiona plácla knihou do lavice a obrátila se k Harrymu. „Harry, jsi si naprosto jistý, že ses Malfoye někdy dotkl?"

Harry se vyděšeně obrátil na Zmijozelského chlapce a hledal u něj pomoc. Vždyť tohle bylo přece k smíchu. Jenže Malfoy byl evidentně zabrán ve vzpomínkách a hledal důkaz, že se všichni pletou! „Určitě. Například při famfrpálu. Ano, ve druhém ročníku jsme se společně natáhli pro zlatounku."

„Při famfrpálu se nosí rukavice!" upozornila jej Hermiona.

„Tak nevím, ale někdy určitě ano. Přece si nemyslíš, že já a Malfoy bychom si byli předurčeni. To je přece nesmysl!" Pokusil se zasmát, ale vyděsilo ho, když ho napodobil jen Draco. Sakra, takhle mu ten pitomec vůbec nepomáhal.

„Existuje možnost, jak to zjistit!" vyprskla Parvati Patilová a všichni okamžitě začali přikyvovat. Jenom Harry si složil ruce na hrudi a otočil se ke zdi. Naštvaný na celý svět, že jej nikdo neposlouchal. Že si ti ignoranti mysleli, že by Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy mohli být Blíženci.

„Zapomeňte, že ho na sebe nechám sáhnout!" vyštěkl Malfoy a schválně si pokusil zahalit každou odhalenou část kůže. Byl ochotný po zbytek života chodit ve skafandru, jen aby se vyhnul Potterově kůži.

„Přece si nemyslíš, že bych se tě dobrovolně dotkl!" otočil se Harry a z očí mu sršely blesky.

„Ty bys mohl ještě děkovat, kdyby ses mě směl dotknout!" odsekl Zmijozel se zdviženým nosem.

Profesorka McGonagallová cítila, že se situace začíná vyhrocovat, proto raději zatleskala, aby upoutala pozornost třídy. „Myslím, že jsem dostatečně odpověděla na váš dotaz, slečno Grangerová. Pokud se dozvím, že se někdo někoho bez dovolení dotýkal, dostane trest do konce školního roku! A to myslím vážně! Ať jste z jakékoliv koleje." _Kromě Pottera s Malfoyem, tam mě výsledek skutečně zajímá_ , pomyslela si profesorka. „To bude pro dnešek vše a nechci již nic slyšet," rozpustila je a doufala, že si nikdo nic nedovolí.

Harry si posbíral učebnice a pergameny a nacpal si je do brašny. Proklínal Hermionu, že tohle téma vůbec vytáhla. A příliš ho nepotěšilo, že venku na něj čekal Malfoy. „Opovaž se ke mně přibližovat!" vyštěkl na něj.

„To se nemusíš bát," vrátil mu to Harry a vydal se na druhou stranu než jeho rival. Jenže zvědavost je strašná věc. Dokáže nahlodat i nejzatvrzelejší mysl a jeden dotek přece nic neznamená. Stejně se to nepovede a aspoň pak bude mít klid. Proto se na konci chodby zastavil a otočil se. Překvapilo ho, že Malfoy se na něj taktéž díval. Byli na chodbě úplně sami. Nikdo by se to nedozvěděl.

Pomalu přistupovali blíž. Jako dva vystrašení koloušci. Když stáli u sebe, aniž by se na sebe podívali, zvedl Harry ruku do vzduchu. Malfoy chvíli otálel, ale nakonec ji taky zvedl. Pomalu se k sobě přibližovali, oba cítili závan magie kroužící mezi nimi. Zbývalo už jen asi deset centimetrů, pět, tři, milimetry…už se téměř dotýkali. A pak…pak…

* * *

A/N. A pak co? Jsou Blíženci? Nejsou? Možná ano, možná ne. To už je na vás, jestli chcete, aby si Harry s Dracem byli souzeni, či nikoliv.


End file.
